Total Drama Neighborhood Anew
Morgan Freeman: While Chris is hosting the current contest, I will be taking over. We have relocated to a new neighborhood. We will now have cake to celebra- too nice? Aw........ Sign-Ups (CLOSED) 1. Kyle - The Nice Gentleman - TrentFan (New) 2. Henry - Twisted Mind - TrentFan (Vet) 3. Jacques - The "Sidekick" - TrentFan (New) 4. Desiree - The Def of B**** - Luckybrandon100 (Vet) 5. Drew - The Quiet Athlete - Luckybrandon100 (Vet) 6. Brooke - The Girly Girl - Luckybrandon100 (New) 6. Johnny - The Strategic Mind - XrosHearts (New) 7. Ren - The Clumsy Hero - XrosHeats (New) 8. Georgia - The Country Sweety - XrosHearts (New) 9. Nathan - The Blonde.Wise Father - LinsdayxJustin (New) 10. Lily - The Sweet Girl - LinsdayxJustin (Vet) 11. Lara - The Ex-Girlfriend - LinsdayxJustin (Vet) 12. Jamie - The Blonde Brute - No-P (New) 13. Lydia - The Technical Masster - No-P (Vet) 14. Tommy Dreamer- The Innovator of Hardcore- RR44 (New) 15. Kenneth- The Monster Hunter- RR44 (Vet) 16. Taco- The Absolutely Randome One- RR44 (Vet) 17. "The Drama" - The Stategist - No-P (New) 18. Aversa - Dark Flier - DRL (Vet) 19. Zephyr - Bored Guy - DRL (New) 20. Leanne - Sweet girl, Bored guy's best friend - DRL (New) 21. SpongeBob- The Cheese Head- Creaotr (New) 22. Patrick- The Dumb Starfish- Creator (New) 23. Squidward- The Mean, Green Squid, Creaotr (New) Debuters (Ask me in a PM in Chat or on my Talk Page if you haven't already signed up and want to, max of 3 for now.) 1. Bruce - The Batman Guy - Phyneo (after first elimination, Vet) 2. Nissan - Miss I-Am-Best - MRace2010 (i didn't got the opportunity of joining this.....MEH I WANT TO D:) (new) (after first elimination) Pre-Chat MF: Hello everyone. Kyle: Hello Morgan Freeman, nice to meet you. Lara: i'm back....FOR WIN !! Nathan: Hello Guys ^-^ Kyle: Hello you two, glad to make your aquaintance. Zephyr: *arrives with leanne* this better be worth my time. Leanne: Dont worry, you'll like it, as long you dont go too early. Dreamer: *With a litter of weapons, chairs, trashcans, kendo sticks, stop signs and even a shopping cart* WOOOOOOOOO! Jamie: Oh my... shut up already! Lydia: Hey, Nathan want to be in an alliance The Drama: Hey guys! (CONF) The big bucks are mine! Ren: Hi *trips* Georgia: Hey Y'all Kyle: Hello everyone who just came. Nathan: Nice to meet you Kyle,Hi guys Lara: How many stupid there are here *Laughs* Taco: *on Charlie the Unicorn* YEE HAW! Charlie: Oh god! Get off of me!......I swear to god you're more annoying than those blue and pink unicorns! Taco: Oh be quiet Canny! Jacques: Um, hi guys. Lydia: Hey person, want to be in an alliance? Jacques: Huh? MF: Time for the teams. (DON'T POST) The Dancing Deer: Kyle, Jacques, Brooke, Georgia, Lara, Kenneth, Zephyr, Leanne The Fishing Flamingos: Henry (when he arrives), Drew, Ren, Lily (when she arrives), Taco, Aversa (when she arrives), SpongeBob, Jamie The Plunging Ponies: Desiree, Johnny, Nathan, Lydia, Dreamer, The Drama, Patrick, Squidward Deer Chat Zephyr: *sigh* Well, this sucks. At least we're on the same team, Leanne. Leanne: yeah, this way we can watch our backs! Lara: aww this is moving....pfff... Kyle: Hello everyone, I look forward to being in a team with you all. Lara:.....-.- Kyle: What? Leanne: Hi Lara, I remember you when I saw last season. You did well. Georgia: Hey teamys. Kyle: Hey. Jacques: Hi. Lara: WHAT ?! are you Fuc***g me ?? I WAS 24TH !!!! THEY ELIMINATED ME !!! AHH !!! Leanne: yes, but that was the Panthers, they saw you as the biggest threat on the Sharks. Lara: ah..ahaha thanks *Smile at Leanne* Georgia: Don't worry guys. Lara: (CONF) it's a long time that someone did a compliment to me *Blushes* emm...yes Leanne is n-ni..ce... Georgia: I hope we can be buddies. Kyle: Well everyone, it's been lovely. It's a pleasure to have met you all. Lara: ..........i don't think..... Jamie: *walks over* *deep inhale* ..................................hey... Leanne: *whispers to lara* So um, do you wanna make an alliance with me and my friend Zephyr? Kyle: *to Jamie* Hey, from one of the other teams, I assume? I'm Kyle, nice to meet you. Lara: *to leanne* sure ;) Leanne: *To Lara* Great! Im sure Zephyr will be happy....you know, when he finds out I put him in an alliance ^-^ (XD) Lara: *To Leanne* okay :) (CONF) i like this girl he is strategy ! Leanne: hey Zephyr guess what? Zephyr: What? leanne: I put us in an alliance with lara. Zephyr: Leanne! Whyd you do that? You know I dont care for our team. Leanne: So? We cant just rely on eachother you know. What if I leave first before merge? You'll be hopeless. Right now we need to buddy with someone with experience, and Lara is the only vet on the team. Zephyr: *sighs* I guess you have a point. Lara: *Walks to Leanne* so ? Zephyr want ? Leanne: he agrees. Flamingos Chat Jamie: Okay everyone, don't talk to me, don't get you face pummeled. Ren: Um Hey I'm Ren. SpongeBob: Hi guys, I'm SpongeBob! Aversa: *flies in on dark pegasus* Hmph, so this is the team Ive been assigned to? Well, I see some familiar faces. Taco: Oooooooooh! Pretty unicorn! *gets on dark pegasus* CAN I RIDE HIM? PLEEEEEEEEEASE? Aversa: NO! MY PEGA PONY PRINCESS- I mean........Just be careful with it >.> Henry: *appears* Hey guys! Just got here from the last season. Taco: YAY! THANKS AVERSA! :D *goes off on a joyride with the dark pegasus* Kenneth: *pops in* Well THAT was embrassing. Aversa: *Sees henry* (CONF) Great, my target is back in this season, and is even on my team! This is just too easy! Henry: What's up guys? Nya ha ha! Aversa: *checks watch* Ok, times up! *uses hex which teleports Taco and her dark pegasus back* Hope you had fun! *Pushes Taco off and rides dark pegasus* Lily: *Arrives from the Dark Neighborhood with many monyes* Hai guys, i won the previous SEASON ! YEAHH !!! Hey Aversa,Henry,Taco and Kenneth you are here !! i'm so happy to see you guys !! it will be a great season how the previous i hope....oh do you know me and Drew will ger married after this season *Smile* Kenneth: *pops in again* That's wonderful! Taco: You ARE?.......Oh thank god! *hugs Lily* Lily: Yay ! *Hugs Taco* Ponies Chat Nathan: Good we are the ponies ^-^ i think we can be all firends and be a nice team :) Lydia: Want to be in an alliance Nathan? Nathan: yes but not an evil alliance !? Johnny: Hey you two wanna be in an aliance? Lydia: *to Nathan* Of course not *maniacal laugh* HAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA- *cough* *cough* Dreamer: *bangs himself on a kendo stick* WHOEVER THE H*** MADE US PONIES IS A IDIOT! Lydia: That was Johnny. Nathan: emm...okay cause i'm not evil i have a son that is watching ^-^ emm okay Johnny you aren't evil right ? Lydia: He is. I've watched him. Johnny: I'm not evil unless you are mean to me. Nathan: ...emm....on TV i meant....yes i was talking with you ^-^ Lydia: *whispers to Nathan* He is EEEVVIILL! Nathan: !!! Really !!? Lydia: He's got to go! Nathan: emm...Johnny...never mind *Smile* Lydia: *points at Johnny doing something not evil that looks evil* Look at him! Johnny: DO you believe the person with the evil laugh. And how has Lydia watched me before? Besides I'm just reading a book. Lydia: An EVIL book! NATHANLOOKATHIM Nathan: (CONF) Lydia think that i'm stupid....but she don't know that i have many experience in my life...i know who is Johnny and who is Lydia... Lydia: *runs over to Johnny* *takes book* LOOK IT'S- eh, it's, it's A Series of Unfortunate Events, oh. Okay, well, Johnny isn't the target there is much more to accomplish, I can get you to the final 3! Johnny: Its just a book. And wrong title its a book on oragami. Anyways what do you do for fun Nathan? Lydia: Hey Johnny, want to be in an alliance.? Nathan: my life isn't very funny, i work,and pass my time with my son and with my wife but i like drink bere with my friend for fun ^ Lydia: O_ o (CONF) How old is he? He isn't a teenager... Nathan: oh Sorry now you are thinking that i'm an old man...no i'm 19 years old Lydia: You drink beer and your only 19? The legal age is 21... Natahn: *Coughs*......*Walks away* Patrick: I'm Patrick! Squidward: They know who you are, Patrick. Dreamer: I'm Dreamer! Tommy Dreamer! Episode 1 - Strings of Trust (later today) Chris: I'M BACK BABY AND BETTER THAN EVER NOW THAT I KICKED RIN OUT OF THE NEIGHBORHOOD! So we all gotta trust each other or not for dem ratings and stuff. SO HERE'S WHAT WE'RE GONNA DO! We're gonna start with a pair challenge! Team with the most people who complete the challenge win! Anyways, the pairs will be posted as well as their chat, you will talk there for 20-30 minutes and junk. So yeah, see ya! Leanne and Lara Chat Leanne: Cool, Just you and me! I hope Zephyr doesnt kill whoever hes paired with. Lara: Yeah Leanne ! but what we have to do ? Leanne: IDK, I guess we wait for Chris to give us instructions or something. Lara: Good so....we can know each other better right ? so...do you have a best friend ? Leanne: yes, Zephyr is my best friend. Lara: Zephyr is a boy ? Leanne: Yeah. Lara: Good *Smile* so do you have a boyfriend ? Leanne: No. Lara: umm...me too xD what do you like to do for fun or something else ? Chris: YO SUCKAS, WELCOME DAW- Nah, I can't be a rapper..........anyways, FOR DA CHALLENGE, WE MUST TRUST- Hold on, phone call. Okay back. ANYWAYS, *Pushes Leanne off a cliff* LARA, YOU MUST RUN DOWN AND CATCH HER! (5 lines, Leanne can post as she's falling to help out) GOOD LUCK! Lara: are you jk ? -.- i hate run ! but she is my firend so...*Runs* Leanne: AAAAAAUGGGGGHHHHHHH Lara: *Runs for saving Leanne* Leanne: ...............still waiting. Kyle and Georgia Chat Kyle: Greetings, it's a pleasure to be teamed with you. Georgia: Hey Kyle. Kyle: Yeah, we can be basic with greetings........my brother has infected my way of wordings. Though I don't know wher- sorry to ramble on about that. Chris: KYLE, GEORGIA, I'M RUNNING OUT OF STEREOTYPES SO *Pushes Georgia off a cliff* Why not go save her? (5 lines to catch her, Georgia can post something as she's falling) Kyle: This is sort of cruel, don't you think? But fine.........Georgia, don't worry! I'll catch you! *runs to go catch Georgia* (1) Georgia: Help! Kyle: *running* Stay calm, everything will be alright! (2) Georgia: I'm falling how can I stay clam!?!!?!?!?!?! Kyle: *running* Because I'll catch you! Though, we did just meet a day ago, so I'll understand if you don't trust me and think you'll fall to your death, but I'll still assure you it won't happen. (3) Zephyr and Brooke Chat Zephyr: *sighs* Good luck to us both, dont slow me down, etc, etc. Chris: YOU SUCKERS, IT IS LE TIME FOR LE- Nah, I can't be french either...........what a problem that is. Anyways *pushes Brooke off a cliff* GO SAVE HER ZEPHYR- or else you lose and will be without Leanne for like five years. >.> (5 lines to go catch her, Brooke can post her screaming to help out) Zephyr: *saving Brooke* Ugh... Jacques and Kenneth Chat Jacques: Erm, hey Kenne- Chris: *pushes Jacques off a cliff* HEY SUCKERS- Yeah this is getting boring, save him Kenneth. >.> (5 lines to catch Jacques, he can help out as he's falling by screaming) Henry and Aversa Chat Henry: Hey! What's up? Aversa: Not much. (CONF) Might as well use him for the challenge, then kill him when we're done. Henry: That's cool, I hope this challenge involves swimming in blood..............getting blood...........blood's all I really gotta say, nya ha ha! Aversa: You have an interesting way of amusing people... Henry: Thanks! Even if it was an insult, fine by me! Nya ha ha! Chris: *cuts off Aversa's Dark Pegasus' wings* It'll grow back eventually, ANYWAYS *Pushes Aversa off a cliff* HENRY GO SAVE HER! THIS HAS BEEN THE MOST FUN I'VE HAD IN AGES! AGE-''' Henry: Are you old- '''Chris: Shut up. >.> (5 lines to catch her, Aversa can scream and help out by doing that to make it quicker) Henry: *runs to catch Aversa* I wonder if there are spikes that will activate if I fail...........blood.........nya ha ha! Aversa: Well this sucks. Henry: *running to catch Aversa* ............Dang speed, I need a speedwing later, nya ha ha! (bad speed in-game reference) Aversa: *Waiting, falling* Henry: Oh wait, I have a horse. *rides horse to Aversa, barely quicker* Oh right, its leg got stabbed..........I'M COMING AVERSA, DON'T THINK ABOUT A BLOODY DEATH, YET- though if it did happe- nevermind, nya ha ha! Lily and Taco Chat Lily: Yess !! TACO !! *-* Taco: HAI! <3 Lily: *Hugs Taco* Taco: *hugs Lily* Chris: *pushes Lily off a cliff* TACO, GO SAVE HER FOR DEM HUGS! (5 lines to catch her, Lily can help out by screaming so things get done quicker) SpongeBob and Ren Chat SpongeBob: Hi, Ren! I'm SpongeBob! I hope we can be great friends! :D Ren: Um, sure. Chris: *pushes SpongeBob off a cliff* Save him, Clumsy Smurf. >.> (5 lines to catch him, SB can help out by screaming) Ren: *runs* Drew and Jamie Chat Jamie: .....Hi Drew: Hey! Jamie: ....Hi, what's up? Chris: *pushes Jamie off a cliff* DREW, BE A MAN! (5 lines to go catch her, Jamie can help by screaming or something to make things quicker) Jamie: *while falling* .....meh.... (1) Drew: *catches Jamie* (2) Jamie: Thanks.... (3) (the poster has to post 5 times, the faller just lets the poster post again.) Lydia and Johnny Chat Lydia: Hi Johnny. Johnny: Hi Lydia. Lydia: How is your day? Chris: *pushes Lydia off a cliff* ............**** this, figure out what to do. >.> (5 lines to catch Lydia who can help by screaming) Lydia: I HATE YOU CHRIIIIIIIIIIIIIS! Johnny: *runs* I'm coming! Lydia: THAAAAANKS! Dreamer and Squidward Chat Dreamer: *bangs himself on the chair 2 times* That's ECW talk for Hey! Squidward: Uh...Hi. I'm Squidward. Nice to meet you! Chris: *pushes Dreamer off a cliff* SQUIDWARD, DO BE A HERO! (5 lines to catch Dreamer, Dreamer can help by screaming) Nathan and Patrick Chat Nathan Hey Patrick i'm with you good thing i hope ^-^ Patrick: I like burritos... Nathan: ahah xD good Patrick: Do you like burritos? Nathan: em no thanks i prefer don't eat burritos Chris: *pushes Patrick off a cliff* ...................Figure out what to do on your own *****. *runs away* (5 lines to save Patrick, Patrick can help by screaming) Nathan: i can not save him ? i'm joking xD *tries to save Patrick* Desiree and The Drama Chat The Drama: Hey! Desiree: What's up? The Drama: Nothin' much. Chris: *pushes The Drama off a cliff* DESIREE- Nah, you won't do it. (5 lines to go catch the Drama, Drama can help by screaming) The Drama: AAAAAH! *pulls out makeup* Okay, not to much blush, take two. *puts makeup away* AAAAAAAH! (1) Desiree: *catches Drama* (2) The Drama: Thanks! (3) Category:Current Category:Total Drama Camps